Chaos to the max
by SkyPetal790
Summary: Yes it has returned. But only now I won't be working alone this fanfiction is being worked on by me and my friend Devin and Jess and Steph. Third chapter is up. A ygogxInuFMANaruto xover. fumm summary inside
1. A chaotic meeting

dislcmair: I don't own any of the the anime in this sort exepct the new Greed and Hanna.

Summary: Naraku opens the well and changed to route to the FMA time period and goes with Kanna and Kagura to make a pact with the Homuncli to make a deal to turn them Human with the Shikon Jewel but they need two demons born of humans oneof a different time and one of a different world. The black wolf Demon and the black cat demon. Also the Naruto ang finds out about the FMA world and goes to check it out and THe GX gang wineds up in the FMA world with no clue how and Inuyasha and Kagome go down the well thinking it will take them to Kagome's time but instead The FMA time period. and also what about this girl Hanna who claims to be from a world where all of these peopleare anime? And there is a newGreed? Read and find out.

Chapter one:

A chaotic meeting.

Naraku was smirking sitting in the dark he had just acquired another piece of the Sacred jewel shard from a weak demon. He had Kagura retrieve the shard and she was very successful on this task. Naraku got up from his corner after putting the shard into his flesh. Then he got up "Kagura follow me!" and they went to the Bone Eaters well. When they reached their destination Kagura said in a smug voice "What are we doing here and why do you want me here with you?" "I came to show you my new power." Naraku responded. "Huh?" was all she could say. "Watch!" He said with an evil grin as he raise his hand and then closed it into a fist and raised it down. "Huh? Nothing happened." She said. "Wait for it." He said. Then Earth started to shake.

(Meanwhile)

Kagome was getting ready to go home and Inuyasha was going to accompany her home for a festival of the Cherry Blossom. And Kagome had been bugging Inuyasha for weeks to go with her. So he gave in. she was just packing up everything from Kaeda's village and when she was about finished the Earth started to rumble and shake. "What was that?" Sango said. "I don't know." Miroku said with a confused look while picking up the poor little Shippo who was very dizzy from the earthquake. "Well I think I know who caused it." Inuyasha said with a growl while sniffing the air. "Did you guys feel that?" Kagome said running out of the hut. "Yup. And ya this kinda reeks of Naraku." Inuyasha said. "Well then let's get going." Kagome said. "Bye Shippo, Miroku, Sango see ya soon. We will be back in two days!" Kagome said as she got on Inuyasha's back. "Bye Kagome. Bye Inuyasha." the all said.

(Meanwhile)

Naraku and Kagura were by the well. "What was all that for?" Kagura said. "The path to the well's location in five hundred years from now has been changed. The route is now to another land and is less then five hundred years in the future. Where there are sinners and people so willing to make a pact they don't care if it even is with a demon." Naraku responded. "Ok and so you are going through the well to seek thoughs sinners?" Kagura asked in confusion. "Yes. And you are coming along with Kanna." He said as Kanna came out of no where. Kagura turner around and jumped Kanna startled her. "Let's go." as they jumped in.

(Mean while in another time and place.)

"Al hurry up we have to get to central or else Mustang will have our heads." Ed called out to his little brother Alphonse. "Coming." Al said as they both boarded the train and were off to central they knew that they would be there in an hour.

(Mean while in another world all together.)

Naruto was just sitting there eating ramen at the ramen stand he was joined by Sasuke and Sakura. They were told to go there by Kakashi. Naruto was chowing down while he was there. Kakashi being late as always finally arrived two hours later then they where told all to meet. "Sorry I was late I found a lucky penny and stared at it for a very long time." Kakashi said with a slight laugh. "That is your excuse. Man you could have thought of a better one then that." Naruto and Sakura unionized. "Well here is you mission we have reason to believe that there is another world parallel to ours it just does not have a lot of ninja in that world and some things are completely different. But any way we were assigned to go to this world and see if they are well civilized." Kakashi said. "Ya lost me a paraleel world" Naruto tried saying parallel but he could not. "Dope." Sasuke said under his breath. "What did you say?" Naruto said in anger. "Sensei how are we going to get there?" Sakura said with a clueless look. "We are going to use a transport-jutsu." Kakashi said with a smile that was hidden under his mask. "A transport jutsu? Doesn't that need a lot of chakra?" Sasuke asked in an emotionless tone. "Yes and no. It depends were you are going like the parallel word it is parallel to us so it won't take a lot." Kakashi said. "Now repeat after me and follow me hand symbols." He said. "Yes Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi made a triangle with his hand a said "Transport jutsu." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all did the same.

(In Kagomes time on Duel Academy Island.)

"That was a sweet duel!" Jaden Said with a big goofy grin after winning the duel against Syrus by a fountain by the school. "Oh I lost! Again." Syrus said in a sad tone. "I must say you are getting better though Syrus." Bastion said with a smile. "Yup. You almost beat me there." Jaden said. "Well if you just work on your focus a little more then you may win." Alexis said trying to cheer up Syrus. Then a growl noise came from behind every one. "What was that?" Jaden said. "That was me. Can we get some grilled cheese sand witches?" Chumley said with a nervous voice. Then every one made there way to the Slither cafeteria for lunch when all of a sudden a light surrounded them and they disappeared.

(In the same time period just in another world not the same one as before.)

"Man I hate school!" young Hanna age of 14 just sat one her bed after getting home from Art club. Hanna had short shoulder red hair and red eyes and a pale skin tone; she also wore a red dress. As she walked in the door after unlocking it she found no one was home. "Now there is a Surprise." Hanna had been coming home to an empty house every day for the past four years. She reached her room and plopped on her bed. "Man I hate my life. No one accepts me for who I am, no one treats me like I am a human. I only have a few friends." She said a in a very sad tone as tear streamed down her cheek "Some times I wish I can go away and never come back. Then how would my peers feel. They would probably not even notice expect for my friends. Like Jamey, Daniel, and Rose. They would miss me. But still three people can not heal the pain I have been through." Hanna said with anger. "I want to go some where I can be accepted as me and not as some thing else." She said as she put on the TV ad her DVD player to put on her Full Metal Alchemist DVD. Then as she pressed play a bright light came and she disappeared.

(Mean while back with Inuyasha and Kagome)

"He is no here?" Inuyasha said in a confused tone. "Alright let's go Inuyasha." She jumped through the well with Inuyasha no to far behind. When they reach the out side of the portal they weren't in Kagome's shrine but standing in the train Station in Central. "Where are we?" Kagome said. "I don't know is this even the present?" Inuyasha said in confusion. "Naraku must have something to the well and now we can't get back!" Kagome said worried. "Kagome when are we?" Inuyasha asked. "By the looks of it may be 1919. About four hundred years in the future from where you live." Kagome said. As she was looking at a calenderer posted in the train station. "Wow a long time before you were born wait was it a long time?" Inuyasha said. "Idiot! Sit boy! I am not like Kikyo. I am not a walking clay corpse!" Kagome said as Inuyasha fell on his face form the sit command. Just then Ed and Al had gotten of the train and see what was going on. "Umm excuse us but you tell us what is wrong?" Ed said walking over. "Umm nothing just got lost." Kagome said in a nervous voice and let out a little chuckle. "Ok. If you need help… Why does he have dog ears? Is he a chimera?" Ed said. "A what?" Inuyasha said in confusion. "Well guess we should be going." Kagome said while taking Inuyasha's hand and running like heck. "Al come on they may know something about the philosopher's stone if they made a chimera that well functioned." Ed said as he started to chase after them. "Okay! Hey! Wait brother!" Al said trying to catch up. Kagome and Inuyasha reached out side. Then all of a sudden Team Seven and Kakashi appeared from their transportation-jutsu. "Looks normal well not like our world but similar." Kakashi said. Just them Kagome and Inuyasha went wizzing by with Ed and Al on their tale. "Sensei those two are in trouble. We need to save them." Naruto said as he darted off after them and did his Shadow clone jutsu. "Bad idea…" Kakashi said in a dull voice. "Baka." Sasuke said with tone as cold as ice. "You got that right we need to go stop him." Sakura said. Team 7 darted after him. Then all of a sudden Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Alexis were standing there next to Team 7. "Umm where are we?" Jaden said rubbing his head. "I don't know." Syrus said. "It appears we are in Europe." Bastion said. "Yeah in the year 1919? What the hell?" Alexis said with a confused tone. "How did we get here and do they have grilled cheese here?" Chumley asked. "No clue and why do you have to think of food now?" Jaden asks. Then they saw Kagome and Inuyasha run by while being chased by Ed and Al. "Wait I know her she lives at the Higorashi Shrine I live a down the block from there I walk used to walk past it when I had to go to normal school. I would talk to her. Her name is Kagome." Alexis said. "We need to go help her!" Jaden said while Darting off past every one and even Team 7. "Who was that?" Sakura said in confusion. "I don't know." Kakashi said in response. Then Jaden's friends caught up to Team 7. "Umm excuse us have you seen a boy about 15 years run past in a red jacket with brown hair and light brown highlights?" Syrus asked Team 7. "Hey you guys don't look like you are from around here? Did you guys some how wined up here to with no explanation why?" Alexis said in confusion. "Well actually. We are here for reason but we are not from around here. Why?" Kakashi said. "We are here for no reason and we don't know why and we are not from around here." Chumley said.

(Meanwhile)

When Naruto did his Shadow Clone Jutsu to capture Ed and Al, Jaden had just arrived. When Inuyasha and Kagome saw the clones they were not too freaked out. But Ed and Al thought is it was Alchemy. Jaden was kinda scared. "How did you do that?" Al said. "What type of Alchemist are you?" Ed said as Naruto sat on him. "Sorry lady I don't know what alchemy is." Naruto said in a nasty tone. "I am not a girl it is bad enough people call me short but calling me a girl is over the limit." Ed screamed. He got up and chased Naruto around in a circle around for a good three hours when Ed caught Naruto, Naruto used his Sexy-Jutsu and when seeing this Ed got a bloody nose more blood rushed out then water in Niagara Falls. And Sakura and Kagome and Alexis beat the stuffing out of Naruto for doing that. "So where did you guys come from?" Al asked looking at Team 7 and Inuyasha and Kagome and The GX gang. "Different time. This is Inuyasha he is from 419 years in the past and I am Kagome and I am from the future about 81 years to be exact. So what are your names and what is Alchemy I mean I read about it but I thought it was a myth. And also what continent is this?" Kagome said. "Ed is the name!" Ed said with a grin. "I am Al." Al said waving. "Now who are you guys?" Ed said. "Name is Naruto Uzamaki. Remember it!" Naruto said. "Kakashi is my name. And I am their teacher. We are form another world." Kakashi said. "I am Sasuke." Sasuke said in a cold tone. "My name is Sakura." Sakura said. "I am Jaden Yuki of Duel Academy." Jaden said. "I am Syrus." Syrus said. "I am Alexis Rhodes." Alexis said. "Hey don't I know you?" Kagome said to Alexis. "Yes we are friends." She said. "Oh now I remember." Kagome said. "I am Chumley." Chumley said. "I am Bastion." Bastion said. Then all of a sudden a girl (a.k.a. Hanna) came falling from the sky. Her thoughts where 'I am going to die.' Then se landed in some ones arms. It was Jaden who had caught her. "Hey you ok?" Jaden said. "Huh? Yeah thank you so much you saved my life. But may I ask? Where am I? And aren't you Jaden Yuki?" She said "Your welcome and don't know and yeah how do you know?" Jaden asked. "Because where I am from you are from a cartoon." Hanna said. "I also know all of your names too. Lets See Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, and Koala boy." She said "Hey why did you call me Koala boy!" Chumley said out of anger. "Because your deck is full of Koalas and you look like one." Hanna said. "She got you there Chum!" Jaden said laughing. "Umm excuse me Jaden. Can you let me down?" Hanna said kinda blushing. "Oh uh sorry." Jaden he said as he blushed like 10 shades of red. 'She is so light and cute a girl like her must have a boy friend already. Why do I care she just fell out of the sky and we have no clue where she came so why do I care.' Jaden thought. Hanna then turned around and saw Ed and Al. "OH MY GOD! IT IS ED AND AL ELRIC! FROM FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!" She screamed. "Ow are we that big of a deal well let's see Ed…." Hanna said as she pulled out the most recent issue of Anime Insider "Ed you were voted the most liked to date of the top 10 characters chosen from the Top ten Anime Bachelors list. You got about a quarter of the vote." Hanna said "Wow I am popular." Ed said in surprise. "And I am assuming from your response to seeing me and Al. You voted for me." Ed said in a teasing then Hanna walked up to him and beat the cookies out of him. "I surrender." Ed said while waving a little white flag in defeat. 'Wow she is strong. And pretty cute did I just think that but I have Winry I should be thinking about other girls.' Ed thought. "Good!" she said as looked over at Team 7. "Oh cool it is Team 7 from the show…. "She got cut off but Sakura. "Let me guess the show is called Sasuke or the Ninja Sasuke?" Sakura said cheerfully. "Umm no and you know what I thought that you where a little smarter then you seem but I was wrong. The show is called Naruto." Hanna said. "Cool something is named after me!" Naruto howled. "Sasuke deserves it more!" Sakura shouted. "Oh Shut up you talk too much! Especially about that boy who thinks he is too good for every one else and is the nastiest person on the face of the earth!" Hanna yelled in anger at Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto blushed because someone not just anyone but a total stranger was standing up for him. 'Wow she doesn't even know a lot about me and she is defending me plus she is kinda cute Wait did I just wow rewind get thought out of head.' Naruto thought. "Man you yell too much." Sasuke said in an emotionless voice. "You can do that so can I." She said sitting right next to Sasuke and imitating him by voice and potion. "See any one can play the 'I am to cool for you' retain." Hanna said. Sasuke actually chuckled then broke out into a girlish giggling. Naruto broke out in laughter. He was laughing so hard he was crying while Sakura was scared. "The heck was that? Sasuke? Is that why you never laugh?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Yeah and the fact that I never wanted to." He said. "Well I think it is a unique for a guy." Hanna said. 'Wow she spoke her mind to me and she is not even drooling over me. And she thinks my laugh is unique. Plus she is kinda cute. What do I like her?' Sasuke thought. "Hn" He said in response. "Yo can you two love birds stop you are making me sick." Ed said. "For that comment you get……. A knuckle sand witch" Hanna said beat the tar out of Ed. "Wow may look weak but you are pretty strong for a girl." Inuyasha said. "Yup." Kagome said.

"Thank you. Wait your Kagome and Inuyasha! From Inuyasha. The first anime I ever really liked with blood and cursing. The rest were just like Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Where Jaden and the others are from a show that is like nothing but like no curing and blood but still cool." Hanna said. "Wait what do you mean Yu-Gi-Oh GX?" Jaden said. "The show you are from was based off of Yu-Gi-Oh the adventures of someone I think you may know he gave you wing Kareabo. Yugi the king of games. This was around when you where like maybe 5 or 4 years old. He had an ancient spirit inside his Millennium puzzle that and together they saved the world many time with out people knowing." Hanna said. "Freaky." Jaden said. "Yeah I know." She said. "Any way how did you get here?" Al asked. "No clue. I turned on my TV and was about to watch your show after ranting about how I hate school and my life and wish I could go away and never go back and be accepted for who I am. I am rejected by people at school and when I turned on my TV then I remember a flash of light and then falling and then landing in Jaden's arms." She responded. 'Wow she has been through the same thing as me never being accepted maybe that is why she stood up for me.' Naruto thought "Well I guess the transportation Jutsu needs to be worked on. It must affect other worlds and times." Kakashi said in a nervous voice. "That explains a lot." Hanna said. "Yeah it does." Syrus said. "But that does not explain how we got here." Inuyasha said. "Yeah we usually go through a well to my time and to my shrine but we wound up here. Could Naraku have done this?" Kagome said in a questioning tone. "Yup I smelt that Bastard before we got there. And I heard him voice. He said something about sinners." Inuyasha said. Ed suddenly got nervous. "It can't be! This Naraku what else did he says?" Ed said in a scared voice.

"Umm 'where there are sinners and people so willing to make a pact they don't care if it even is with a demon.' He can shift shape into any one." Inuyasha said. "I think he may want to may a deal with the Homunculi. And he is a demon?" Ed said in a worried tone. "Yes. What are Homunculi?" Kagome said. "They are beings that were created alchemy by people who tried to bring there dead loved ones back. We attempted it and we created one she calls herself Sloth." Al explained. "This is what happens when you try to bring some one back it is a taboo so I lost my leg." Ed said in a sad voice lifting up his left pant leg and right sleeve showing his automail arm and leg. "This I lost for my getting my brother's soul back." He continued. "And I lost my body. But that thanks to Ed's Sacrifice I am still here." Al said show them his empty armor. "Also their goal is to become human." Ed said. "May be Naraku will make a deal with them to turn them human if they do something in return for him." Kagome said. "In that case you should all come to Central to Meet Mustang he may want to here all about this." Ed said. "Do we have to the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang is not that cool he is also to much like Kakashi in some way they are perverted." Hanna whaled. "Hey I am not." Kakashi said. "You read Come Come Paradise. I would say that is a pretty perverted book. And Mustang wants to put all the works in Mini skirts when he becomes in charge." Hanna said. "Ummmm." Kakashi responded. "Let's go." Ed said. And every one went to Central.

(Mean While)

"Naraku what is this place?" Kagura said. "Europe!" He responded. Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna kept walking till they reach where the Homunculi were staying. They entered the cruddy looking building and there they were the 7 deadly sins. "Who are you?" Lust said. "I am Naraku I have travel a great distance of time to see you. I am from the 419 years in the past. I have seeked you out to make a deal." Naraku said. "Why should we." Envy said. "Because I can make you human without the Philosopher's Stone there a stone of greater power and I have it." Naraku said. "Ok what are you though?" Sloth said. "I am a demon. And these are my incarnations Kagura and Kanna hey are stronger then they look." Naraku said. "Why should we make a pact with a demon?" The New Greed said. The new Greed had reddish brown hair down to her back up in a high ponytail and she had brown eyes. Her she was not as greedy as the last greed. She wore a black dress that had butterfly wings on the back and at the bottom of them to. The dress was kinda short. And she wore long black socks with long black boots. She wore a blue butterfly clip in her hair also. She also very much resembled Hanna's friend Jamey. Her power was the different powers then the old Greed. She looked more like a Chimera but she was still a homunculus. She had the physic powers. "Greed this is like the type of thing you would go for why aren't you?" Wrath Said. "Can I eat her since she does not want to? Can I?" Gluttony asked. "No you will get sick." Lust said. "Well I don't see why not. Let's go with this guy what do you want in return." Pride said. "We are missing the only things that we need to activate the effect for you guys is a Pure blood Black cat Demon and a pure blood black wolf demon." Naraku said. "Say what there are do demons here we are the closet things next to Chimeras." Envy said. "No I had one sent here from another world actually she came here of her own will. She does not know she is A Black Cat Demon. The demons are not in born their demon form. They are born from a human. And they come from two different places dimensions. But her blood is not activated when it is activated she will have white hair and black ears and a black tail her eyes will be red but they are red even in her human form." Naraku said. "How do we activate the blood?" Lust said. "When they start to fall in love their blood will slowly activate.. That is why I sent for people from different time and times here to come. Some of them came by accident but the perfect candidate is the one that will truly accept her and love her and the will turn into the Black wolf demon like she turns in to black cat demon. And when the black wolf demon is found we will just lay back and let him activate her demon blood and she do the same thing. We just wait and all I want from you in return is to kill the boy with dog ears who is with group the black cat is with and bring me the girl who hangs around him with black hair and bring the black cat demon and kill the black wolf demon too at the same time we need the other girl because she has the rest of the jewel and also by killing the wolf demon the cat demon will be so sad she will surrender her self to us thinking we will be able to bring him back." Naraku said. "This is junk! I am leaving." Greed said and walked out.

Next chapter: Enter: Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist and does he really like me?


	2. Enter: Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist a

dislcmair: I don't own any of the the anime in this sort exepct the new Greed and Hanna.

Summary: Naraku opens the well and changed to route to the FMA time period and goes with Kanna and Kagura to make a pact with the Homuncli to make a deal to turn them Human with the Shikon Jewel but they need two demons born of humans oneof a different time and one of a different world. The black wolf Demon and the black cat demon. Also the Naruto ang finds out about the FMA world and goes to check it out and THe GX gang wineds up in the FMA world with no clue how and Inuyasha and Kagome go down the well thinking it will take them to Kagome's time but instead The FMA time period. and also what about this girl Hanna who claims to be from a world where all of these peopleare anime? And there is a newGreed?Read and find out.

Chapter two:

Enter: Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist and does he really like me?

The group was on there way to Central to talk to Mustang. During the walk there were a few conversations. For example Jaden and Hanna got to know each other a little more. "So you really do get nervous sometimes underneath that happy go luck exterior?" Hanna said in a curios voice. "Yeah! But that is pretty rare. Hey do they have dueling where you come from?" Jaden said. "Yup! I am not that good though I always carry around my deck. My strongest card is Guardian Angel Joan." Hanna said. "That is a pretty good card maybe we should duel sometime." Jaden said with his signature goofy grin. "Ok!" Hanna said with a big smile. 'Why do I feel this way? I am a fan girl of him but I should also feel this way about Ed, Naruto, and Sasuke a little bit. But I feel more towards Jaden then anything. Why?' Hanna thought as she kept walking behind Jaden and when he had stopped she had bump into him. "Oh I am sorry. Please forgive me." Hanna said blush madly. "It is ok." Jaden said in response while blushing also. 'Why am I blushing? Do I like her? There is that thought again. I honestly like her but don't I like Alexis? No I think Alexis likes Bastion. I really think Hanna is cute thoughs red eyes though they seem sad and looking for comfort.' He thought. Hanna waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone home? Everyone is like way ahead. We need to hurry up and catch up to them." She said. "Oh ok." He said then they both bolted to catch up to the group that was already at Central HQ. "What kept you two so long?" Ed said in a questioness tone. "Umm….." Hanna and Jaden said a union. "Oh I see you two were making out." Ed said in a sly tone. Jaden's Jaw dropped. And Hanna's eye was twitching. "You idiot. You must be stupid. What gave you that idea?" Hanna exploded yelling. Every one cringed in fear when she finished yelling. "You ok?" Jaden said in a shakey voice. "Yes just that Ed is annoying." Hanna said. "Oh ok." Jaden said. Ed was pissed off. "Alright everyone we are here." Ed said in a tone trying to keep him self calm.

When they got inside they went straight into Mustang's office. And they sat there for at least an hour waiting. "Gee this Mustang guy is late like some sensei I can mention." Naruto said glaring a Kakashi who was reading his book Come Come Paradise. (I think it is that title my sources are screwed up sometimes.) "Ha-ha very funny." Kakashi said.

Just then Mustang came in. "Full Metal you are late. And why did you bring friends and were did find such beautiful girls?" Roy said eying Kagome, Sakura, Alexis, and Hanna. "Hey girls want to work for the military because when I become furher all female personal will have to wear mini skirts." Roy said. Just then Hawkeye came in. "I am sorry he gets this way." She said. "Colonel! These people are from different times and worlds. The group with the headbands is from a different world and they came to investigate world their names our Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and their teacher Kakashi. The boy with the dog ears who looks like a chimera is actually a demon from feudal Japan and the girl in the uniform with black hair is from the future Japan there names Inuyasha and Kagome they came her a while chasing after a dangerous demon named Naraku. The group of kids in the uniforms that that all look the same are from the same time and place as the other girl but got here a different way they don't know how their names Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chumley, and Alexis. And last the girl wit the red eyes and hair she is from a world were we are all nothing but a figment of some one imagination out into a moving picture she is Hanna who two has no clue who she got here." Ed said while then taking a long big breath. "Oh I see this is serious." Roy said mockingly. Hanna's eye twitched. "You listen and listen good I know all about you and this world. And even what happened to the Elrics. And what you think of Riza and I know how you really feel about Hughes. You really care for him as your best friend." Hanna said with a smirk. "How did you know?" Roy said. "As Ed said we are from different worlds and times." She said. "Ok I believe you." Roy said. "You will have to blend in until we can help you all get back or figure out what is going on for now you are all honorary members of the military and will assist Full Metal." Roy said. "Cool." Naruto said. "Naruto you are to dense." Sakura said annoyed. "Inuyasha you will have to wear a hat at all times so no one thinks you area chimera. And every one else clothes will be provided if we see you should change." Roy finished. "Ok." Everyone said. "Your mission is to find a way out what is going on try looking for the Naraku fellow you told me about." "Ok we are off." Ed said and every one left.

On way to Hotel

The group saw Greed. "Jamey? How did you get here?" Hanna asked in a confused tone. "Umm Hanna how would you know her?" Syrus asked. "She is one of my friends."

"Jamey who is she? I am Greed." Greed said. "Wait you are the new Greed?" Hanna said confused. "Yup what of it? " Greed said in a nasty tone. "You look kinda like my friend Jamey I am from another world and so their must be people who look like them." Hanna said. "Wait you are from and other world that means Naraku was right." Greed said. "Naraku how do you know that evil demon?" Inuyasha said walking over. "He tried to make a deal with the Homunculi to turn them human wit ha jewel. Wait you are that demon we have need to kill. In exchange." Greed said. "Ed heard every thing. "Wait why did you turn down the deal?" Ed asked "As much as I want to be human I don't want to kill. And he said something about two more demons the pure blood black cat demon that is not of the world or time and the black wolf demon. They will be needed to they are with you guys but they don't know they are demons and they were born from human parents. And when they fall in love. Slowly will they transform into they true forms."

Greed said "I see you know a lot you can be a lot of help. You will come with us."

At the hotel.

Every one had a two roomed hotel room and had to have a room mate. Every one drew names. Ed pulled greed. "Umm ok wait can I draw again I mean she is a she and I am well a guy. It just doesn't mix in a hotel room." "Relax if you don't like her nothing will happen." Kakashi said. "And how would you know?" Sasuke said. "Ummmm." Kakashi responded. It was Syrus' turn he pulled Al and Chumley due to the odd amount. "Umm ok." Syrus said. Then Sasuke pulled Naruto. "Oh great I got the Baka." He said. "You think I am please." Naruto said. Inuyasha pulled Kakashi "Yo" Kakashi said. "Umm Yo" Inuyasha said in response. Then Alexis pulled Bastion. She just blushed. Bastion blushed as well. Then it was Kagome's turn. She had pulled Jaden but Inuyasha just threw a fit about her being with another guy. So she drew again she got Sakura. "Well I guess that leaves the two of us to share." Jaden said in a nervous tone. "Yeah I guess so." Hanna said. They walked in the room and saw instead of a two room suit like every one else they got a one roomed with one bed. "Umm you can take the bed I will sleep on the floor." Hanna offered. "It is ok I can fall asleep any were." Hanna said nervous tone. "No I insist. And no if ands or buts about it." Jaden said in a stern voice. "Yikes you sound like my dad." Hanna said. "But fine you win." She said giving up.

Later that night after Jaden and her had gone to sleep it was 12 am. Hanna woke up to hearing talking. It was Jaden. He said. "Hanna. I lov…." Hanna was surprised and startled. She also found he was shivering. So she being pretty strong for her age not in a freakish way picked him up and put him on the bed. "Jaden I know you can't here me because I know you are like a monster sleeper that is why you are late for class in your time and world but I really like you I think I may even love you I know it is crazy. We who are from two different worlds. But I feel a connection with you. I feel as if my life has meaning. You may not have the same feelings but I just wanted you to know I feel strongly for you more then any one could feel." With saying this Hanna lead over and kissed Jaden on the cheek. She got in the bed. And fell asleep. Unknown to her Jaden Had woke up when she moved him but was pretending to be asleep. "I don't know why but the feeling is the same." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek then fell asleep.

In the morning there was a knock on the door. But since Jaden and Hanna were both heavy sleepers. Whoever knocked on the door walked in and screamed. "Have some dignity." That ear piercing woke up Jaden and Hanna. They both saw Sakura with Ed and Sasuke and Naruto stand behind her horrified. And then every one else came running in and their jaws dropped except al he has no jaw he just fainted. "Jaden what were you thinking?" Syrus asked. "This is so not licious." Chumley said. "It is not what you think" Hanna said getting up showing nothing happened. "Oh ok." Some one said in relief. When Jaden and Hanna walked out of the room Jaden got some glares from Naruto, Sasuke, and Ed. "Yikes and colder and it will be snowing." Hanna said. "Hanna! Can we talk in private?" Jaden asked. "Sure." Hanna said.

Back in the room

"Umm Hanna is what you said last night true?" Jaden said. "Wait you heard what I said? I thought you slept like a log." Hanna said while her eye twitched. "Yeah but something just told me to wake up. Was what you said true or not?" Jaden said. "Yes it was. I really feel that way. I honestly love you." Hanna said. "Wow well I guess you never heard what I said." Jaden said. "What?" She said. "I feel the same." He said with a bigger then usual goofy grin. Then he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was about two seconds. "Ok. Well we should head back." Jaden said clearing his throat. Just then some strange happened Jaden's eyes turned red and he got two black marks on each cheek. "Jaden are you wearing contacts? Your eyes are red." Hanna pointed out. Then another strange thing happened. Hanna's hair turned snow white longer. "Hanna your hair is white and longer. How did that happen?" They both looked a in the mirror and they both screamed.

"Lets just go to the others I think Greed may know something about this." Hanna said.

With the others

Jaden and Hanna had walked in the doorway of greed explaining  
"So you see once when the black wolf demon the boy and the black cat demon start to fall in love their blood will slowly activate and they will slowly transform into their true forms. She does not know she is A Black Cat Demon and same goes for him he does not know he is the black wolf demon. The demons are not in born their demon form. They are born from a human. And they come from two different places dimensions." Greed said and was cut off by Kakashi saying that must mean she is either Sakura or Hanna because they are from other worlds." Greed continued from where she left off. "But their blood is not activated when it is activated the cat will have white long hair and black ears and a black tail her eyes will be red but they are red even in her human form." Greed said Just then Jaden looked at Hanna and figured out she was the so called 'Black cat demon' but he did not want to loose her to some one else. "Hey wait doesn't Hanna have red eyes?" Sasuke said. "Yeah she does." Alexis said. "So that must mean she is the Black cat demon." Greed said. "But who is the Wolf demon?" Bastion said. "I am getting to that. The black wolf demon's eyes will turn red from his natural color and his hair will grow and he will get two black marks on each of his cheeks and he will get black wolf ears and claws." Greed finished. Jaden dumb founded because she had somehow gotten red eyes and black marks on his cheeks was now explained. He marched in there while he had his hand on Hanna's arm and pulled her towards the group. "You mean to tell us that we are turning into demons?" Jaden asked. Everyone's heads shot towards Jaden and Hanna and they were all surprised by Jaden and Hanna's new look. "Yup you are but it will happen every time your relation ship gets more stronger." Greed said. 'Might as well give up.' Ed, Naruto, and Sasuke thought at once. "Well we better keep you two safe and away from the homunculi besides greed and keep you away from Naraku." Inuyasha said.

Next chapter: Enter the chaotic one: Quick everyone run!


	3. Enter the Chaotic one: Quick every one r

Chapter 3: Enter the Chaotic one: Quick every one run!

The room seemed, still for a few moments. Kakashi cut the silence short, in his usual dulled tone. "Wow…You two are screwed." Inuyasha gave a weird look, as if trying not to laugh about how he put it. "Oh, gee, How reassuring." Hana said puffing her cheeks and giving a slight leer at Inuyasha and Kakashi. "Yeah, really!" Jaden, added in. he two of them didn't like the outlook he gave. "Hey at least its not me!" Chumley added in, giving the rooms tension a direct towards absolute confusion. "Man, I sure could go for some grilled cheese right now." He added into his statement. "Well I don't see why you just go get something to eat" An unusual voice…an unheard voice to the group chimed into the conversation. "Hey, who the heck are you?" Kakashi said seeing a young girl fixing the pillows on a bed. She looked up to everyone else, and nodded a bit before scuffing. "The queen…" "Oh wow, royalty." Naruto and Jaden said. They never caught the sarcasm. "It was a joke!" She tossed the pillow down glaring at them. "Opps…S-sorry" they said backing away from her. "Dolts…" Sasuke said standing back from the group. "Yeah, total dipwads!" Sakura said agreeing with Sasuke. "Cha! Sasuke-kun your amazing! You make every guy in this room seem so un-cool in comparison!" Her inner self spoke. As she blushed wildly covering her face. "Why, are you here?" Syrus said as he fixed his glasses. "I'm the maid for this inn, besides I thought it was check out time." She stuck her tongue out at Syrus as he backed away also. "S-sorry." He said, although he really didn't need to apologize. "Wait…but your three hours early." Alphonse said, quickly remembering. "Well you hunk of metal wearing dummy. You all made a mess that's going to TAKE three hours to clean. "She seemed a bit irritated now, probably because she couldn't get a thing done with everyone asking questions about her. "Why should they care?" She thought. "I'm just trying to clean anyway!" "Why would, a little girl be cleaning our room?" Hana thought aloud. "Little…girl! I'm NOT a little girl!" The girl yelled. The room was total silent. "Who said that to me!" Whoever shoved Edward forward was really going to be in trouble now; the girl thought that he called her small. "…You? YOU? Out of all the people---A chibi, smidgen midget tiny itsy-bitsy small—" As she yelled out her list of short insults Edward seemed to only become more and more angry. "--Lack of height, BEAN SHORTY!" She yelled out the last few words right in his face. "LOOK WHOS TALKING! You insignificant, parricide, bottom-feeding monkey!" Edward shouted back. Everyone else looked on in disbelief at the two arguing. The girl grabbed at Ed's 'antenna' and pulled on it a few times. "At least I don't have a five foot radio wire protruding out of my fore head! Or wear elevated boots!" Ed froze, hearing what she said. Kagome was whispering a bit loudly to Inuyasha "Wow…elevated shoes? Weird." Jaden nodded. "I never noticed that till now." Baston agreed with another conversation going on with Kakashi and Naruto. "He really is small." Now Edward was in a loss for words sitting in a corner of the room acting like a child. "Augg…you all suck!" "You think he snapped?" Naruto said poking him. Edward jumped up sending Naruto flying backwards. "augghhh His head hit my face! Ow ow owowwwwww" "You! Out! NOW!" Edward said picking the girl up kicking the door open, and tossing her out. "Oh snap!" Naruto yelled. "N-nii-san! That's rude" Alphose said as the door to the room slammed shut. The girl thrashed on the door wildly. "Oh snap!" Naruto said once again. "Ill make my father charge extra on the room!" "How can you do that? You're a maid" Everyone was asking. "Well…I uh…" The sound of footsteps filled the halls. "O-okay…then." Jaden shook his head. "I think she left now" Kagome looked outside the room seeing no one outside now. Alphonse was trying to calm Edward down but not doing all too great a job at it. They all decided to just keep calm, and try to ignore what happened. An hour or so passed when a small knock on the door was heard, Greed walked over and heard a voice. "Room service." Greed gave a confused look and said. "Uhh…but we didn't--" "Open the damn door no—Uh sorry. Well can you please open up anyway?" "S-sure?" Greed opened the door and the girl from before sprang out "HA! I'll get you for making me look like an idiot!" "B-b-but! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "Fear the power of Alice!" The girl said tugging on Greed's wings. "Ahhh those aren't supposed to come off! They aren't even real!" "OH SNAP!" Naruto jumped up waching the two girls fight. "You're going to keep saying that…Aren't you?" Kakashi said to Naruto. Slightly annoyed. "I uh don't know….I think I picked it up from Hana." "Dumbass" Sasuke said shaking his head. Just then Greed tossed Alice into a wall. "OUCH! That hurt…" Alice said sliding down. "Enough now stop fighting!" Alexis grabbed Greed away from Alice. Syrus and Chumley kept Alice and her rage back as best as they could. "OH SNAP!" "Damnit Naruto, say it again and I'll punch you." Sasuke glared at him shaking his fist. "O-ohh..okay…" Naruto nodded. Ed jumped up and ran at Alice. "Lemme just get one good punch out on her, even if she is a girl!" Everyone didn't expect it; he was already grabbing her by the shirt collar. "OH snap--" Both Sasuke and Edward simultaneously threw there punches. One of the victims of which were KO'd. "Ow! That hurt Sasuke! Arrggg Right in the forehead" Naruto curled up on the ground holding his head. "Nii-san you hit her with you RIGHT ARM!" Alpshonse said panicking. "OH…Um I did?" He looked at Alice as she had a bloody nose and was knocked out. "Aggg! I PUNCH HER WITH MY WRONG ARM!" Everyone stared at Ed the girls glared at him evily. " Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap! I didn't mean to! "

They rested Alice on one of the beds. Ed was standing over her. He looked at her. "I should not have done that." He said to himself. Alice slowly woke hearing what Ed said. "Yeah you shouldn't have done that. You Chibi!" Alice said in anger. "Well I am a chibi what does that make you?" Ed said not really wanting to fight now. "Ummmm? You win battle but the war is not over!" She said. Ed just fell over.

Next chapter: Not thought of yet


End file.
